


Release

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex needs to let go, and he trusts Cody to catch him.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the Fourth!
> 
> This was inspired by [this photo](https://hoscos.com/post/183268881405)

Cody can read Rex like a book - Rex might milk the fact that he’s older by a few minutes, but they’re still batchmates, and he knows him like his own armor.  Something’s wrong, so he calls Rex to his quarters after their last debriefs of the day, and sits him down on his bunk. There’s a long handful of minutes where they’re both quiet, before Rex shudders, bowing his head.  Cody is there to meet him, resting a hand on his head, running his fingers over short blond hair. “Rex’ika, talk to me.” 

“I just need to let go.  Been a while,” Rex says quietly, “It’s too much.”

Cody nods.  He knows Rex has a hard time letting go of responsibility, and he’s always happy to give him the relief he needs.  “You carry too much,” he says, his tone going firmer, “You need to set that down sometimes.”

Rex shivers at the words.  He’s not usually that reactive so fast - he must have needed this more than he let on.

“You should have said something before now.”

“Sorry, sir.  Won’t happen again.”

Cody tilts Rex’s chin up, squeezing lightly.  “It better not, or I’ll take it out of your hide.”  He smirks when Rex shivers again. “Maybe you’d like that, yeah?  My belt across your tight ass? I’ll stripe you so much, you’ll have to stand in every meeting for a week.”

“Please,” Rex whispers, his breath hitching, “I need it.”

“Over the bunk.”  Cody wraps an arm around his arm, lifting him up - within the scene, it’s to shove him down over the thin mattress, but mostly it’s because he can already see how much Rex is shaking, and he wants to make sure he doesn’t fall.   

Rex buries his face in the blanket, shuddering as Cody runs a hand down his bare back, massaging the tight muscles firmly until they go loose under his fingers.  “Easy, verd’ika. I’m gonna take good care of you.” Rex nods, and his breathing evens out, deep and slow. “Yeah, just like that.”

He keeps rubbing along Rex’s back, his fingers finding every scar that’s left its mark on his beloved.  The thought brings with it a swell of possession and love, and he lets his hand trail off Rex’s skin to unbuckle his belt.  He wants to leave  _ his  _ marks, to make Rex  _ his _ .  

Cody makes sure his steps are louder than usual, so Rex can track him as he walks to pull out the belt for his dress grays, the buckle clinking before he snaps the synth-leather against itself.  “Don’t move.” He doesn’t try to keep the growl out of his voice - he knows Rex loves when it gets gravelly and low with hunger. Rex goes even more still, holding his breath as he waits. 

The belt  _ cracks _ across Rex’s thighs and he gasps, hands tightening in the blankets.  Another stroke, a hair higher, in the curve where his thighs meet his ass, and Rex jerks, but he doesn’t move.  A third, and he keens, high and sweet, just what Cody wants to hear. He doesn’t count after that, just stripes Rex’s thighs and ass, until Rex gives a broken, breathless sob.  

Cody drops the belt and goes to him, pulling Rex up and into his lap.  “Let me see you, verd’ika, I want to see you,” he says, as Rex tries to turn his face away to hide the tears he still sometimes treats as something to be hidden.   He doesn’t always know how to drop his kama and his pauldrons, to let everything go and simply be  _ Rex _ instead of  _ Captain _ , but Cody will always be there when he does.  “Let me see you cry.”

Rex looks up at him, his cheeks stained and streaked with tears, and Cody holds him tight, shushing him and keeping him wrapped up in his arms.  Rex is so vulnerable like this, crying over every lost soldier, every brother that didn’t come back with them, and Cody knows why he can’t let this show in front of everyone.  Rex is the rock his soldiers need, untouchable and a little unreal, to give them confidence and faith that they’ll carry the day. It’s a fine line to walk - knowing that he cares enough to bring as many home as he can while still being someone they can have faith in - and seeing him so shaken and unsure wouldn’t be  _ right _ .  He can’t ask them to carry his weight, so he carries it alone.

Rex rides out the wave in Cody’s lap, shaking apart until he goes still.  Cody tilts his chin up again, wiping away his tears. He kisses away the last remnants of salt and dampness, and lets Rex melt into him.  “Better?” he murmurs into the bristle of Rex’s hair, and Rex nods.

“Little bit.  J’st gimme a second,” he says quietly.  His breathing is better, less shaky and staccato, and after a few minutes, he nuzzles into Cody’s throat, leaving soft kisses in his wake.

“You sure?”  Cody certainly isn’t objecting, but he wants to check in and make sure Rex is in the right headspace for it first.  Rex nods and pulls him into a kiss, nipping at his lower lip until Cody chuckles and kisses him back. “Alright, I get the picture.”  

They don’t do anything but kiss for what feels like forever, relearning everything they already know about each other.  Rex’s fingers tangle in Cody’s curls, and Cody’s hands are on his ass, fingers digging into the stripes he left, swollen and hot against his skin.  Everything feels slow and heavy, and then Cody rolls them over so he can shove his pants off. 

That motion changes everything, and suddenly Rex is shoving him over onto his back, pinning Cody with his thighs as he grabs the lube off the shelf next to the bunk and starts to open himself up.  He doesn’t bother taking his time, not when they both need this so badly, and when he sinks down on Cody’s cock, they both moan.

He lets Rex take control as he rides him - Cody knows he needs that to put himself back together after he lets himself fall apart - and he strokes Rex’s cock, grinning at the gasp it earns him as he circles the crown with a calloused thumb.  Rex is so sensitive when he gets like this, and Cody loves the reactions he can get from him, with barely any stimulation. 

“Cody-  _ Cody- _ ”  Rex pulls him up into a harsh kiss as he comes, and Cody rolls his hips up to fuck him through it even as Rex shudders and goes boneless against his chest.  A few more quick thrusts, and Cody fills him up, biting a dark pink mark into the crook of his neck as he does. Rex feels like perfection like this, and he wants to make sure he remembers it every time he sees the bruise until it fades, that  _ Cody _ did this, Cody makes him feel this good.  They’re not monogamous, they don’t have any desire to be, but Cody would be the first to admit he’s a selfish bastard, and he gets possessive sometimes.

Rex holds on tight, draped over him and panting against his shoulder.  When he finally speaks, it’s to whisper, “Thanks, cyare.”

Cody smiles and tilts his head up, catching Rex in a lazy kiss.  “Always.”

They should get up and clean up, but he doesn’t want to move, and Rex doesn’t seem inclined to either, so he settles back with Rex sprawled on his chest, an arm around his waist, and reaches over to grab the bottle of water on his shelf.  “Drink this, then you can sleep.”

Rex grumbles at him, but does as he’s told, even though he doesn’t stop running his fingers through the sweat-damp curls at the back of Cody’s neck.  “‘m fine,” he says, and Cody huffs.

“Maybe, but you’re still in my bed, so I make the rules.”


End file.
